


Seeing is Believing

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, M/M, Sold my soul to the Kink Meme Lords, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Kink Meme Fill.Noctis gives one last gift to Ignis—his eyes.





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt: After his sacrifice, Noctis leaves one last gift for Ignis: his eyes. He wants Ignis to see the light they worked so hard to bring back.
> 
> (I made myself cry thinking of this)

There were days where his friends knew not to knock on Ignis's chamber door.

They were the days where the sun would rise and set, the sky fading from dark blues like bruises into the ethereal pinks and oranges that set Insomnia on fire. The sky would be painted with thick brush strokes of perfect pale blue, nary a cloud in sight. Then the night would come and the blues would turn dark yet again, and the sky would be dotted with a million stars and constellations, the light emanating like crystals.

Ignis could have counted the stars in the sky, starting from left to right, and it would never be enough.

He loved his eyes.

He loved **_his_**  eyes.

And Ignis would sit, quiet and contemplative, as he ran the pads of his fingers over the scars across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, feeling the rough skin and the bite of death and decay. He would look up into the canopy of the sky, at the beauty of the night and the creamy white glow of the moon... and he could only think of Noctis's skin shining in the Duscaen night. Ignis could remember his dark hair sticking out in every which way, the pale pink of his lips, the brown freckles across his nose.

It was hard to look into the sky now...

But he _did_. He stared, eyes wide and drinking everything in. He wanted to see it all, wanted every moment to be recognized. How fragile were they, eyes? How often had Ignis taken them for granted, only to have his sight taken from him in an explosion of pain and light?

A gift... a final farewell, a goodbye kiss across his brow as the sky melted and the dawn returned.

When he woke, Ignis had thought he had died and moved to the Beyond. Insomnia, the crown jewel, glistened in its shattered glory. The Citadel stood before him and Ignis had rushed forward to Noctis.

They had defeated the dawn and Ignis could see....

They were both dead. They had to be.

But what he had found....the first sight of Noctis since their goodbye kiss in Altissia...

Ignis closed his eyes, hoping that the sight of Noctis's aged and worn body pinned to his throne would fade.

It didn't.

Ignis turned away from the open balcony and the doors that shined in the moonlit glow, and found his way toward the mirror. Having learned to navigate in the darkness for ten years, he found little trouble crossing the room and sitting himself down, allowing himself to rest his head against the smooth glass.

He opened them and stared into deep blue.

Ignis could stare into Noctis's eyes for hours, sit in front of the mirror and look into the endless depths that he had fallen in love with a little more every day since he were a child. He could have spent the rest of his life looking into them, but...

They were framed by different eyelashes. The shape was not right, the scars surrounding the perfect blue eyes making it difficult to keep them open.

Noctis had given him one last gift that sometimes.... sometimes it felt more like a curse.

On those days, where the dawn's colors highlighted against the sky, Ignis prayed to Gods he knew would not listen that whatever he saw.... whatever he saw, somewhere in the Beyond, Noctis could see it too.

Sometimes, just for a spark of a moment, Ignis could see his eyes flash a hint of pinkish red.

On those days Ignis stayed inside, staring at the mirror until his eyes slid shut and he fell into the blissful silence of sleep.

Because he knew as much as he wanted to see Noctis, how much his body ached and how his heart broke... somewhere, somehow, Noctis wanted to see him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just depressing. I am so, so sorry. Just feel happy knowing that Noctis is always with him and one day... one day they will be in the Beyond together.


End file.
